


Another Try Another Body

by Mouser26



Series: Rinz!bit the smallest enforcer [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: And he works so hard to be fierce, Gen, Rinz!bit, because Rinzler as a tiny bit is adorible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an rp verse where Clu tried/tries to create Rinzler as his own program but failed due to his programmed limitations. Instead of being a proper program Rinzler is an incredibly advanced bit who still takes his enforcer duties very seriously and believes Clu is the greatest master ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Try Another Body

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says in this verse Rinzler is a program separate from Tron and 'trapped' in the body of a bit . Clu doesn't like the reminder that he failed at creating the perfect enforcer and so tries to 'fix' the problem on a regular basis. He does love his little enforcer bit very much and hence is very disappointed with each failed attempt. Rinzler just sees at an one more thing Clu asks of him.

Rinzler wasn't sure how many times his master Clu had asked him to do this, to rest on a table and stay calm while the admin worked. He knew it was more than one but with his capacity and duties a count of something so useless was not regularly saved.

A wire frame always came first; arms, legs, a head all attached to a central core that sprung up around him. As things became more solid there was a rush of energy, a sense of floating then stretching, none of this bothers Rinzler even as his awareness goes a little off. 

There’s a moment where everything does blank and then he’s big and Clu is asking him to move.

He tries.

It’s different this time, he doesn't break apart when he tries to move, but it was still wrong. His arm didn't move right, it was nothing like how Clu and others move. (Were Kevin Flynn there to see the sight he would have called Rinzler a puppet with tangled strings.) 

He reaches out to touch Clu.

Instead of only his arm moving his leg and seemingly his torso comes along for the ride tipping him from the table and sending him crashing to the floor. Rinzler knows he should feel that, in his own body he would but in this large awkward shape he felt the impact only distantly. He could move nothing now, what little control he had had gone. His awareness was returning to normal settling somewhere around the chest of the sprawled body, a tingle running over his planes as the extra pixels fell away. He could see the horror on Clu’s face as he floated free of the pile, spinning to rid himself of the last lingering scraps.

Rinzler flew instantly to his master rubbing up against his cheek then his neck settling in with little croons and chirps. He wasn’t mad at Clu, he was never mad at Clu for these tests. This one hadn't even hurt like some of the past ones had. This one had been closer to working than any of the others tried, he knew this, after all he had stayed in one piece this time. The fact seemed to upset Clu even more however and that meant Rinzler had to work extra hard to make him feel better. 

He knew one of these times Clu would get the process right, that the frame that built around him would stick and it would move the way it was supposed to. One of these times he would have the body Clu always promised he would and be a better enforcer than even Tron. Till then he would continue to cheer and protect his master in ways only he could.


End file.
